Love is Always There
by Kagekun's Hikarichan27
Summary: what if Volkner was in love with a girl from his past, what if this girl came back to see him, and what does Ash have to do with all of this. if you want to know come and read this Ash/Dawn and Volkner/OC rated T just in case
1. Reunion

Foxy: Hey Every1 ive been thinking about writing this 4 a while but finally showing it to the world now so i hope u enjoy itDisclaimer: i do not own pokemon or any of the characters just the because if i did Ash and Dawn would be together and Pikachu would be able to communicate with Ash. anyway props goes to the real creators of pokemon and sorry for any mistakes in the chapFoxy: ENJOY THE STORY! : )

Reunion"Man I can't wait to see Sunnyshore city again and there's going to be a festival too!", Ash said as he, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock were on the road to Sunnyshore City to see old friends of their's.

These friends happen to be Volkner, the Sunnyshore gym leader, and Flint, of the elite four, who invited them there for the Sunnyshore summer festival that would be held in a couple of weeks. They were getting excited anticipating the rides, entertainment food and fun they would encounter in a few didn't seem to mind that they would have help out with setting up decorations for the festival either. As the small group of friends continued their way to Sunnyshore City Volkner and Flint were preparing for the festial, as Volkner was cleaning up space in his house, for our four travelers, he found a few pictures he and Flint had gotten, when they were kids, during the Sunnyshore city festival about 10 years ago. One picture stood out of all the was a picture of his pikachu and eevee, a smaller eevee next to his', Flint, him, a boy standing off to the side with dark blueish green hair, and a girl with medium black hair with one blue streak in between him and Flint with her arms wrapped around their necks and brought them close to her. He continued to look at it noticing the blush on the cheeks of his younger self with a smile on his face, plainly ignoring the jealous look from loner that was pointed directly at him and the girl from the tree on the side, and wondered how what the girl, in just about every one of the those pictures, was doing right now.

_Later_

As the gang made there way to the city, excited for the festival and Volkner and Flint getting ready, someone else was making there way to Sunnyshore City.A Flygon landed just outside of Sunnyshore City. "Thanks for the ride Flygon", said a figure with long black hair and an Umbreon at jumped off the Flygon and returned the pokémon back to its poké figure and their Umbreon looked at the city in front of them and the figure said, "Man, Sunnyshore City sure has changed since the last time we were here, huh.""What do you think Sparky and Bush-for-brains' reactions are going to be like when they see us?", the person said looking to their pokémon pokemon just shrugged and kind of smirked back to its master as a reply. "Well I guess we're just going to have to find out when we get there, won't we.", the figure said as the two walked into the city.

_Back to the gang_

"Hey look, we made it to Sunnyshore City", Brock said."Yay! Maybe I can finally get a good look around Sunnyshore City without rushing around because of everything that happened last time we were here", said Dawn said thinking about Team Rocket causing all that trouble."Yeah", "pika pikachu", "…", Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock turned towards Ash when he didn't say was spaced out because of something or a certain blunette that has been on his mind for a while. Not getting the reaction she wanted, Dawn took it upon herself to wake Ash from his daydream."Ash?…Ash… ASH WAKE UP!", she yelled with her hands on his shoulders "huh, what… were you saying something Dawn?", Ash said as he woke up from his trance a light blush on his face."I was saying that hopefully we won't be chasing Team Rocket around this time while we're in Sunnyshore City", "oh, yea I hope not", Ash said with a warm smile making Dawn blush they looked down to see that Dawn's hands had somehow wrapped around Ash's arm, they automatically jumped away and looked away from each other blushing. For a while now Dawn has had a crush on Ash, and the same thing with Ash for Dawn, although neither of them knew it. Brock and Pikachu have known because it was quite obvious despite their oblivious they walked in the streets of the city Brock noticed a beautiful woman with warm honey brown eyes, long black hair stretching down her back, with one blue streak in the front, wearing an off the shoulders quarter sleeved light blue shirt, knee length tan pants, blue and white sneakers, and an Umbreon beside her, walking near hearts in his eyes, Brock runs up to her and starts to make a scene."Excuse me miss, but I couldn't help but notice your beauty as you were walking. I was wondering if you would like to join me on a date later un…der…the…star…s ", then Crogunk dragged, after he used poison, Brock away to who knows where."Is he going to be okay?" the woman asked."Him, he'll be just fine he goes through that almost everyday." Dawn said with a little giggle in her voice. "Sorry about him, by the way my name's Dawn", "I'm Ash and this is my buddy Pikachu", "and my name is Brock", Brock said coming out of nowhere."Brock how in the world do you recover that quickly" Ash and Dawn said together. Then realizing they said it together they start to blush looking away from each other."Well if it isn't Ash, what is she your girlfriend" the woman said teasingly." She's not my girlfriend" the teen said blushing, then realized something, "Wait, do I know you from somewhere"."Oh come on squirt I can't believe you don't remember me" she said taking his hat and putting it on her head."I'm not a squi…wait a sec there's only one person that's ever called me squirt!", "so you finally remember me huh" she said grabbing him in a headlock and ruffling his , Brock, and Pikachu just continued to watch them laughing and arguing with each other, the Umbreon just sat there contently waiting for her master to stop until Dawn finally spoke up."Hate to ruin the moment between you two but who is she Ash", with a bit of jealousy in her voice. Noticing the tone in her voice the woman spoke up and said, "My name's Skye, this is Umbreon, and I'm the squirt's older sister" she said with a smile that resembles the one that Ash has, as her Umbreon stood beside her.

_A Few minutes later_

"You have a sister how come you never told us about her, " Dawn said shocked."Well I kinda forgot I had a sister" Ash said scrathing behind his head."How do you forget you have a sister?", Dawn asked exasperated, "That would be partially my fault," Skye said, " I haven't seen or spoken to the squirt in years, and every time I come home to visit he's gone off on another adventure" catching him in a headlock again and ruffling Ash's already messy hair even more."Hey! It's not my fault you have lousey timing... and stop calling me squirt I'm as tall as you now", Ash said trying to get out of her headlock."So what, you're always going to be my shorter younger brother to me Ash" she said with a asked what Skye was doing here after Ash finally got out of her death grip."I came to see the Sunnyshore City festival and surprise some old friends of mine", Skye replied with a big grin."Really we are here for the festival too we just got to meet up with two people" Dawn said looking at Ash's Pikachu and Skye's Umbreon get to know each other."Then why don't guys go see them and bring them to meet me back here, I gotta go find someone anyway", she said and with that Skye and her Umbreon went one way while Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock went another way.

They met with Volkner and Flint at the Sunnyshore City gym and told them about bringing them to meet someone.

_Later_

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock came back to the spot where they parted ways with Skye only this time Flint, Volkner and Volkner's Jolteon had come along."I wonder where she is, she said we'd meet her here" Brock said." She'll probably be here soon" Ash said, "Right you are squirt, by the way, who were those two people you had to meet up wi...well, well, well if it isn't Bush-for-brains and Sparky" she said with wide smile on her face.

Foxy: so how did you like i hope i did okay but i wont know til u guys review i'll take anything and everything so please tell me what u thinkFoxy: oh yeah almost forgot the ages for this story is Ash and Dawn(16), Brock (18), and Volkner, Skye , Flint and my other oc(21)Thanks for readingalright enough of this chapCatch ya l8r Foxy out!


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu17- no this is not the end my dear reviewer it is only but the beginning of what hopefully will be a good story.

Shadow- I will finish this story i was just in a major crisis almost immediately after starting this story and having ideas for only my other stories pop in my head.

himesama- Thank you for the for the positive review and I am soooooo sorry for making you wait for so long.

jmllei- Thank you so much and yay another Volkner fan! XD In my opinion they should have had a little bit more Volkner in the series. No this is not and was not intended to be a rewrite of another story I had not seen another story similar to this one but thank you for the heads up and please feel free to share the name of that story so i can try to avoid saying the same things in mine.

Faces- I understand what you mean about the paragraphs, I find myself losing my place while reading the large annoying things. I'm not sure as to how it happened because I had it broken up when I put it in to be posted but it ended up that way, I think was because of the computer I was using then. Spelling and grammar is something all including myself hate when reading so if I do misspell something or it is not grammatically correct it is not intentional on my part and I will be working on that as this story continues. I personally not see what's wrong with Ash having an older sister and I get the cliche thing but I won't change the fact that Ash has an older sister and any other cliche that may or may not show up in this story. Thank you for your input and i hope to read a review from you again.

Me: Hey everyone did you miss me I've been going through a lot lately and to make things worse I had a major writer's block

Me: Also I changed my pen name for those of you who have been reading my stories( however few there are) my old pen was FoxandDogchan27 now I am Kagekun's Hikarichan27 and you can refer to me as Kari-chan.

Me: Anyway enough about me. On to the thing you all really care about but first Dawn if you would please.

Dawn: Sure Kari-chan. Kari-chan does not own anything or anyone from Pokemon except her own ocs and the plot of this story

Me: If I did own Pokemon there would be some changes like Ash and Dawn being together and Cilan and Iris being together

Dawn&Iris: Kari-chan!(blushing)

Me: AWWWWWW they are so cute X3 but sadly my dreams won't become reality TT~TT

All: ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Recap: "Well, well, well if it isn't Bush-for-brains and Sparky" she said with a wide smile on her face._

_~end recap~_

"Skye!?" both men replied completely shocked at what or rather who they were seeing.

"The one and only", Skye said still with that big smile but slightly faltering, "what, it hasn't been that long has it?"

"IT'S BEEN TEN YEARS!" Volkner and Flint yell. 'Though you've gotten even more beautiful since then' Volkner thinks.

"Has it really?" she says shocked as they both nod their heads.

" Huh, well I guess we're just going to have to make up for those ten years aren't we." she says while walking up to them and grabbing them both in a headlock laughing at their play struggling.

But then someone's "coughing" interrupted their fun and Volkner, Flint and Skye turned to look at the amused and shocked eyes of Ash, Dawn, Pikachu, and Brock. Jolteon and Umbreon were just sitting there watching the three of them reunite.

Brock (he's the one who coughed) then asked when he got their attention, " Skye how do you know Flint and Volkner?"

"Oh these two? Well you see Brock, I've known them for a long time, we used to travel together." she said letting Volkner and Flint go moving away from them to go pet Jolteon who rememberd her from all those years ago once she saw the looks of understand flash through her brother and his friends.

"Yeah we used to travel around and we had a lot of fun and even funnier and exciting times together when we were kids. The most hilarious moment was when we first met Skye and Volkner here tripped over absolutely nothing trying to say hi to her." Flint said nudging Volkner and laughing the whole time.

"I didn't trip on nothing you were the one who tripped me!" Volkner said trying to defend himself.

"That's what you get for not paying attention to surroundings buddy" Flint said snickering

"Like you have room to talk Bush-for-Brains. What about the time you were trying to show off to that girl when we were battling and you got hit with Cyndaquil 's ember because you weren't paying attention, remember."

"Hehehe enough about me how do you know Ash, Dawn, and Brock?" Flint said nervously trying to get the attention that was once on Volkner off of himself now.

"I actually just met Dawn and Brock a little while ago on my way into town."

"But this squirt here," she said making her way over to Ash and putting her arm around his neck, "is my little brother."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me squirt!" shoving her arm off his neck.

"They sure do fight like sibling so i guess it's not that hard to picture them as so." Volkner says chuckling, everyone agreed on that.

"And since when have I ever listened to you, huh SQUIRT." trying and succeeding in getting a rise out of Ash.

"That's it I'm gonna make you regret that. You and me a six on six poke battle right here, right now." Ash said getting a poke ball out with a big grin on his face.

"Uh guys. I don't think that's a good idea." Dawn tries to reason with them but Brock stops her.

"Sounds good to me squirt!" Skye says to him also getting out a poke ball.

"You know that once Ash gets an idea of battling someone nothing can stop him" Brock reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm proof of that for sure." Volkner says, "The same goes for Skye there is only one thing that could stop her though."

"You ready sis" Ash says mockingly. "You know it squirt." Skye shoots back.

They get ready to through their poke balls when a loud growl is heard by all nine of them. Causing both Ash and Skye to blush and cause everyone else to either laugh(Volkner and Flint) or sweat drop(Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Umbreon, and Jolteon).

"And that would be her stomach." Volkner says chuckling, " They really are related."

"Hehehe I call this match to be postponed until we've eaten, how about it" Skye says while scratching the back of her head embarrassedly.

"I second that idea" Ash says.

"I'm sure we're all hungry and tired its been a long day let's go out to eat me and Flint's treat" Volkner said.

"Awesome!"

"Thanks!"

"Great!"(1)

With that everyone followed Flint and Volkner to there food destination much to Ash and Skye's joy.

A little later

"That was some good food" Skye said. "My stomach can agree to that." Ash says making everyone laugh as they approach Volkner's house.

"Wow Volkner you live here!?" Dawn and Ash exclaim in shock looking at the huge house in front of them.

"Yea it's not much but this is what I call home." chuckling at the surprised looks of his young guests.

"Well I guess this is where I leave you guys." Skye says making everyone to turn toward her slightly shocked.

"You aren't staying?" Dawn says a little sad, she had wanted to get to know the older female a little bit more.

"Yea I'm a little tired and I need to get a room at the Poke Center before it gets filled up." she replies.

Flint seeing the somewhat sad look on Volkner's face gets an idea.

"Why don't you just say here Skye? There is one more bedroom not currently occupied." Flint says.

"Really?" Dawn asks Flint then turns back to Skye, "Please stay, it'll be fun."

"Yea it'll be even easier to find you so we can our battle tomorrow"(2)

"Guys I really wouldn't mind staying here but as I recall this is Sparky's house not yours Bush-for-Brains." Skye says turning to Volkner, "I'll stay only if Sparky wants me to."

"Of coarse you can stay here. It's actually odd hearing you ask if you could stay here, you were quite bossy in our younger days. And Flint here doesn't ask at all he just barges in and says he's stay over." Volkner laughs while letting everyone into his home.

"Hey I resent that!" Flint and Skye say at the same time making everyone burst out laughing.

They became retelling old adventures, telling jokes and having a good time until one by one everyone went off to bed until it was only Volkner left cleaning up in the living room.

Volkner was really happy that Skye had decided to stay in his home like old times and was deep in thought about how much she had changed since he last saw her tip he was disturbed by something.

"Need some help in there Sparky?" Skye says suddenly catching Volkner of guard.

"Nah I got it." he says until he bumps into a couch dropping the trash and other things he had just picked up.

Giggling, "Yeah you got it alright" she says bending down to help him pick up all the stuff he just dropped.

Once everything was cleaned up they both sat down enjoying the moment of quiet until Skye spoke up saying.

"Everything sure has changed since the last time I was here. Things are so different yet the same, you know what I mean Sparky?"

"Yea, I know what you mean" he says with a smile as he looks at her with soft eyes.

Skye then gets up with Volkner standing up right beside her.

"I'm going to go to bed. Knowing Ash he'll want to battle first thing in the morning." she says giggling.

Volkner chuckles too as they walk up to the stairs. As they get closer to Skye's room Skye suddenly stops and turns to Volkner and hugs him.

As he is about to open his mouth to ask Skye what's wrong she says, quietly, " I've missed this place, all the friends we made here, Flint and I really missed you Volkner."

As she said all of this Volkner was glad it was dark in the hallway, that way his slowly heating blush wouldn't be that visible to the female currently hugging him.

Getting up some courage he hugged her back saying, "I missed you too Skye."

They stayed like that for at least a minute until Skye let go, both missing the warmth they felt from each other.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow morning Sparky, and thanks for letting me stay over" Skye said quickly turning away from Volkner and going into her room.

As he watched her go in he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and wondering if there really was a twinge of pink on Skye's cheeks or if it was just his imagination as he walked to his own room across the hall.

Little did either of them know that someone had seen the whole exchange between the two old friends.

* * *

><p>1. The order of the happy comments are Ash as first, Dawn and Brock are second, and last but not least is Skye<p>

2. ten guesses on who that could be lol

Me: Hey peoplez what did you think? Good, bad? I'll take anything you give me with great gusto

Remember to Read & Review

Love ya'll to pieces :)


End file.
